Kizuato Kokoro
by Meiou Mateus
Summary: On the world on the bridge of destruction by the Heartless, Maleficent find a boy of almost equal light and darkness. A scarred Heart that she takes to her side, a soldier, a knight to help in the coming struggle for supremacy. Manipulative!Evil!Maleficent. Actually just Maleficent. Feardriven!Powerful!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Kizuato Kokoro**

**Author says : **Hello

I wanted to say something to start this new project of mine.

But nothing came to mind 'sides the traditional "hope you like it", "please do comment" and the like.

So instead, here's a joke:

Why can't Martians touch their pinky toes?

'Cause they don't exist.

….

…..

I never said 'twas a good joke.

**Let's Start the story:**

Maleficent looked around, she watched the burning village; she saw its defenders attack the heartless with their techniques that were quite similar to magic spells.

With one major difference: they couldn't harm the beings of darkness. Whether it was fire, water, lightning, wind, rock or mud or even pure physical strike, nothing worked. Everything went right through the monsters.

She even saw a woman send snakes from her sleeves to no avail.

The sorceress admitted she was interested in the abilities of the people from this soon to be extinct world.

'Although it won't matter for long…' She thought as another one of these "shinobi" fell, his heart soon consume by the darkness, a Shadow appearing soon after and immediately attacking the villagers.

None of the inhabitants had tried to attack her, perhaps none had even noticed her, and she could focus on finding the source of a most peculiar thing.

More precisely, a sound. A most peculiar sound, a most ambiguous sound, an oxymoron of a sound.

A laugh and sobbing.

Coming from the same person

And she neared the source; she could feel the darkness coming from them. And almost as much light.

And then she found him.

A boy, appearing younger than he truly was with blond hair lighter than Aurora's, blue eyes showing pain, scar inscribed deeply in the boy's Heart.

Tears fell from his eyes as he laughed. His laugh was one of a man who had given up on life before seeing the source of their every sufferings burn.

A more appropriate description she could not find. She suspected it to be the true.

He looked at her and slowly stopped sobbing/laughing.

Maleficent looked at him and he looked at her. She was surprised, but did not show it, to see acceptance in his eyes.

He accepted whatever fate had for him; he accepted death or worse with no regrets.

She also saw something else.

Something that, if her guess was correct, and she was sure it was, the entire village had missed.

Potential.

So much potential, for light, for darkness.

Even more so considering the Heartless refused to go near him.

None dared to come even near him.

The dark fairy closed her eyes and took a decision.

"Boy… Would you like to leave this world?" She had his attention. "Would you like to get the power you deserve? The mean to make sure no one hurt you like this village did?"

His eyes widen a bit and he did not need to think for long before giving his answer.

"Yes." It was clear, short but with no hesitation. She smiled a bit.

"Very well, I am Maleficent, and from now on, you will be y apprentice, my soldier. What is your name boy?"

"My name is…." He sniffed back the tears as determination carved itself on his face and in his eyes.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He moved himself so he was on one knee his head bowed down. "And I will be you soldier, your knight, Maleficent-sama."

She smiled again and went to him. Darkness pooled underneath them as she created a portal to her Bastion. He showed no fear and, soon, they were gone from this dyeing world.

**End of chapter.**

I know, rather short, but it is only an introduction.

It's actually an idea I've had for quite a while now.

See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kizuato Kokoro**

**Author says : **Hello

Since the first chapter was so short, and that's putting it lightly, I decided to post the second chapter immediately. And then it took me a few days….

Sometimes I want to slam my head into someone.

Do you know the story of Bam the dog?

It's a dog crossing a street when a car arrives and

BAM! the dog.

It's not getting any better is it?

To be fair it's the kind of joke that work better when you hear them.

Anyway…

**Let's Start the story:**

In a dark room High in a tower, stood a teen surrounded by Heartless. His clothes were rags barely holding together. The fabric and his skin were stained with his own blood, the result of his training.

The only two parts of his equipment in perfect condition were his fox mask and his weapon.

The mask was white with red marking around the eyes and ears. The eyes were drawn in black paint showing that the boy could not see with the mask on.

One of the shadows attacked him but was quickly cut in half. A defender swung his shield, trying to hit his opponent but the boy's gunblade cut off its head right as it was unprotected. With a flick of his wrist, the gunblade went into gun mode and the nocturnes and rhapsodies fell thanks to magical ice and fire bullet respectively.

The only Heartless left were three wyverns and two wizards.

The masked warrior shot a gravity bullet for each of his opponents before setting his weapon in blade mode again. He disappeared in a burst of speed and cut each of his, now stuck in place enemies in half.

In stood there as they disappeared in burst of darkness and folded his sword back into a gun before placing it in the holster on his lower back.

"Good, very good Naruto." Maleficent complimented from her seat. He turned, took off his mask and kneeled.

"Arigato, Maleficent-sama…" He said happy from her praise.

She smiled; content with his progress. It certainly was not a mistake to take him with her; he was going to be one of her most important pawn. In five years, his strength and magical ability had improved so much that she had no doubt he would be able to defeat anyone who would dare to get in their way. Even Key-bearers…

Perhaps it was time he helped more directly…

"I think it's time you put your training to use…" She started, immediately gaining his entire attention. "We have found our second Princess."

She could see he did not like it.

"Now, now Naruto. I know you don't like the fact that we have to capture them but we don't have any choice. You don't want us to fail do you?" She knew he didn't.

She saw he going through another panic attack, he was remembering that place, he was remembering what he went through and those memories were terrifying him.

She hugged him with one arm, placing his shorter form against hers to calm him down.

"Shhhh, I'm sorry Naruto… I'll send Pete if you prefer." She said in an attempt to manipulate him.

It worked.

"No, I'll go. I'll do whatever it takes." And there it was again, he was now completely sure of himself.

"Good, go prepare yourself then… We wouldn't want my precious knight looking bad, would we?" She smiled as he looked as his current state, nodded and immediately went to his room.

Maleficent stood still, looking in the direction he left.

"Quite the tool you have here…" A voice said from behind her. She did not bother to turn before speaking.

"Do you have anything important to say, Jafar?"

* * *

In his room, Naruto was putting on better clothes after a much needed shower. His outfit consisted of a pair of black baggy pants, black boots and a white tank top. The pants were supported by a belt with a dragon head buckle which also served as a symbol for his loyalty to the dark fairy.

The blond slicked back his spiky hair before placing his mask on his face.

He lastly attached his gunblade holster to his belt.

He was about to pick his weapon up but stopped to catch two object thrown at him.

He opened his hand to see two dice.

"Well, well, well… What have we here? Maleficent's boy, huh?" The owner of the dice said.

The masked knight rolled his eyes…

"What do you want Oogie?" He interrupted the insect bag before he could start the second 'verse'.

"I can't come to give my lucky charm a 'thumbs up'?" Oogie Boogie answered with a chuckle.

"You don't have thumbs." The blond deadpanned, not really liking to be called a lucky charm.

There was a silence as Oogie stared at his limb.

After a while and no answer, Naruto decided to go get the details of his assignment.

From his position on one of the castle walls, Naruto looked at the Princess. She was in a garden as large as a house with children who, he supposed, were hers.

They were playing a game of tag, the boy was currently chasing after his sister who went to hide behind their mother. The three were laughing.

Innocent. Happy.

He really did not want to destroy their happiness.

But then he remembered a scene from his own youth. A scene so similar yet so different. A deadly game of tag where a dozen people chased after one. A game where a dozen adults chased after a single child.

He remembered being caught, he remembered them taking knifes, hammers and other improvised weapons.

He calmed himself, his body stopped shaking. He took out his weapon, the source of his suffering, a being of almost infinite power now turned into his focus for his magic.

The Kyuubi. The fox turned into a black and red gunblade modeled after the blazefire saber used by a few elite soldier of the Radiant Garden guardian corp. There were a few differences: a nine-tailed fox graved on the barrel of the gun mode which turn into part of the blade in sword mode. There also was five short rope attached to the pommel, place to look like nine tails.

He sighed and placed his mask on his head before disappearing in burst of speed.

He reappeared behind the boy and caught his shoulder. The sword of the masked man to his throat was enough to make him stop any movement he might have thought of doing.

"I only need the Princess, cooperate and no one will be hurt." He announced with no trace of emotion before she could ask.

She put her daughter behind her misunderstanding his words.

"I am not talking about her. I do not need her, my target is you Cinderella." She looked at him, confusion all over her face. He also saw she was resigned to do anything to protect the two children.

Her husband arrived then, sword in hand and fury in his eyes.

Naruto sighed…

There was no way to go peacefully now.

He released the boy, shocking the entire group. With a snap of his finger, pool of darkness opened and the Heartless rose.

Soon after, they attacked.

Naruto shot a Sleep bullet and Cinderella fell asleep. He caught her and they both disappeared in a portal of darkness.

* * *

He placed the Princess in one of the glass coffin. He looked around seeing the only other already captured Princess of Heart, Aurora.

He let out a long sigh.

"Is something the matter, Naruto?" Maleficent asked, surprising him.

"I… I just… I don't want to become like them…" He said after a few seconds.

"Don't worry, once the Keyhole is revealed, we will let them go." She assured him.

There was a silence as she watched him. He steeled his resolve and stood ready for her order.

"I would like you to do something else… There is a group of people that are searching for way to stop our project." She started to explain. "They are not really a threat but one is never too careful. I want you to go to Traverse town and infiltrate that group. Learn everything they know and then come back to me."

She went very close to him before continuing.

"I would be so sad if you were to be sent back to that place." He tensed immediately as images of his past came back to his mind. "You are like a son to me, Naruto and your happiness is important to me. But you are the only one who can accomplish this mission."

The boy nodded and started to move and start his mission. She stopped him however.

"Naruto, change your outfit. We don't want you to be, somehow, recognized." He changed direction and went to his room.

"He's really powerful… It's a shame he have such an obvious weakness." Jafar noted behind her.

She ignored his comment completely. "Don't you have a Keyhole to find?"

He was obviously displeased but did not say anything and opened a portal of darkness.

Maleficent looked in the direction of her protégé's room.

'I have to be really careful with him, if he discovers the truth…' She narrowed her eyes as she thought of the possible outcomes before turning and disappearing in the shadows.

**End of chapter.**

There we have it, the second chapter and a bit of action.

Just a bit though.

Next chapter soon.

Maybe…

I promise I'll try…


End file.
